The Dalton Academy Series  Chapter Two  The Date
by theloveablesunny
Summary: Blaine isn't too happy when Kurt sees Finn.


Dalton Academy Series – Chapter Two – The Date

LAST CHAPTER: Blaine and Kurt shared a very romantic kiss while listening to Jason Mraz.

As Blaine and Kurt slowly pulled away from the kiss, Kurt looked up at Blaine.

"Did you…like it?" He said half curious, half embarrassed.

"Yeah, I did." Blaine said with his eyes still closed. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest and closed his eyes. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and lightly kissed his head.

"So," Blaine said casually, "do you want to go to dinner tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, I do." Kurt said happily.

"Great, I'll pick you up at eight" As Blaine finished that statement, he then smiled and left the room. Kurt sat on his bed and smiled. As he lay down he closed his eyes and hoped he would dream of Blaine.

A few hours before his date, Kurt looked at all his clothes.

"Nothing is right." He said to himself. Kurt couldn't help to think, _'Who do I know that has a dreamy sense of style?' _ As Kurt thought more about who could help him, it came to him. Finn! His ignorance in his clothes is almost cute. Who better to help him than is former crush? Kurt took out his cell phone and texted Finn.

'Want to do me a favor?' After a minute his phone lit up.

'Yeah, sure. What is it?' Kurt smiled as he texted back.

'I have a date tonight. I really want to impress him, and I need help on an outfit.'

'Oh, yeah I guess I could do something. I come pick you up.'

After Kurt entered Finn's car, he smiled and thanked him for his help.

"No problem." Finn said. "So, who do you have a date with?"

"His name is Blaine. He's a Warbler." Kurt smiled just thinking of him. "He's an amazing guy."

"How so?" Finn said.

"Well, he's a gentleman, he's strong, and talented, and a very good kisser." Kurt blushed as he confessed that. Finn stopped and looked at him a moment.

"Just be careful okay?" He said. Kurt scoffed.

"What do you mean by that?" He said slightly offended.

"Well, just make sure you aren't building up this relationship in your head. I don't want you to get hurt."

Kurt looked at him in disbelief. How could Finn think Blaine would hurt him?

"I be fine." Kurt said annoyed at Finn's insensitivity. They pulled up to a local strip mall and they got out of the car.

"We should stop at Charlotte Russe, or American Eagle." Kurt said. Finn laughed.

"No, were going to JC Penny, then Hot Topic." Finn said.

"Hot Topic?" Kurt said in shock.

"You need some jeans, the kind that will fit tight on your body." Finn said while smiling.

"Okay," Kurt said, "well, what about shirts? Cologne or vests?"

Finn laughed. "No vests, no cologne. JC Penny sells shirts that are classy, but stylish."

Kurt couldn't help smiling, it seemed as though Finn was an expert. As they went into Hot Topic, Finn right away pulled out some black skinny jeans.

"Perfect!" He exclaimed. "Try them on" He gave them to Kurt and led him to a dressing room. Kurt didn't object, and did as told. As he looked at himself in the jeans, he looked at how tight the fit around his legs. He could see the outline of everything! He thought about how Blaine would like him in these. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"Here," Finn's voice sounded. "Try this on too." He handed Kurt a button up shirt that was black and blue. Without a word, Kurt took off his shirt and slid the on Finn gave him on. Overall, Kurt looked good. The shirt complimented the tight jeans nicely. Kurt exited the dressing room with the clothes on and approached Finn.

"Well, how do I look?" Kurt asked.

"Wow! You look good, man!" Finn said. Kurt smiled at his step brother's silly charm.

"Alright. Let's buy it." Kurt said smiling.

"Great." Finn said.

After leaving the mall, and being dropped off, Kurt went to his room to find Blaine sitting on his bed. He was dressed up and looked amazing.

"Blaine, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked.

"It's eight – thirty. " He said.

"Oh no!" Kurt said. "I'm so sorry Blaine! I was at the mall with this guy, and I lost track of time."

"Wait, Who? What other guy?" Blaine asked, obviously jealous.

"Finn Hudson, he's in New Directions. I just needed help with my outfit for our date tonight."

"Do you like him?" Blaine asked sadly.

"What? No! Well, I mean I used to, but that was before I met you." Kurt said defensive.

"So, you hung out with a guy you used to like all day?" Blaine said raising his voice.

"Well yes, but he isn't gay, and he's my step brother!"

"Your step brother?" Blaine Asked.

"Yes." Kurt said. Blaine looked away and blushed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed it was anything more." He walked over to Kurt and hugged him.

"It's okay. I should have said that from the start." Kurt said hugging him back.

"Do you forgive me?" Blaine asked looking at Kurt. Kurt smiled.

"Yes, how could I not?" Blaine then smiled and kissed him passionately. Kurt slightly moaned as Blaine's lips pressed against his. As the kiss ended, Blaine looked at Kurt.

"Ready for our date?" He asked.

"No." Kurt said. "Let's stay here instead."

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"Because, I have a better idea. And this one doesn't involve clothes." Kurt said as he grabbed Blaine and planted him on the bed.

NEXT CHAPTER: TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
